


Dream, Help!

by nicswastaken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, IM IN PAIN, but hey isn't that just how he is lololol, but like at the same time he just wanted a big happy family, but not really, c!Dream, c!George, c!sapnap, dreamon woo, dsmp!dream - Freeform, dsmp!dream's a bit of an asshole, dsmp!george, dsmp!sapnap, kinda lore related, no beta we die like george sapnap and the entire smp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicswastaken/pseuds/nicswastaken
Summary: George asks for Dream's help.
Kudos: 3





	Dream, Help!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from: vt.tiktok.com/ZSJdenp6j

_“Dream! Help!” George ran away from a sword-wielding Sapnap. “AAAAAAAA DREAM!”_

_Dream let out a soft laugh as he watched his two friends play cat and mouse. “Sapnap, stop it,” he called out to the hell-born who was swinging his sword around and laughing like a maniac._

_“Why should I? He started it!” Sapnap took out his bow and lit one of his arrows on fire before taking a shot at his prey, purposely missing him by a hair._

_“AAAAAAAA! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?” George screeched, running towards Dream. “DREAM, GIVE ME FOOD, I’M ALMOST DEAD, HELP!”_

_Dream grabbed a gold apple from his inventory and threw it at George, who out of panic, failed to catch it properly. Instead of running away, he chose to pick up the apple from the ground, which opened an opportunity for Sapnap to make his move and- “SAPNAP!”_

_“BAM TAKE THAT,” followed by loud laughter from Sapnap. “You should’ve known better than to mess with me, Georgie~”_

_An annoyed George comes out from the community house, bare of armor and items, pointing at Sapnap, “Dream! Kill him! That’s not fair!”_

_“I mean, you did start attacking him out of nowhere,” Dream chuckled._

_“Hah! Take that!” Sapnap stuck his tongue out, mocking George._

_“I’ll just give you something of your choice from my ender chest, how about that?” Dream offered to George while he helped him pick up his stuff._

_“What?! Not fair!” Sapnap complained as he looked at Dream with furrowed brows._

_“Hah! Take that!” George mocked Sapnap, a smug smile forming on his face._

_Dream walked towards Sapnap, leaning towards his ear while George was busy celebrating and re-equipping his items, “I’ll give you something too, don’t worry. You know he won’t stop being a little prick unless I give him something,” he laughed. “Just don’t make it too obvious that I said this to you, alright?”_

_Sapnap grinned and patted Dream’s back, “of course.”_

_As soon as George finished gathering all his items again, the trio decided to go on a journey to gather more resources. Dream looked at his friends dearly while they argued about whatever it was they decided to argue about, knowing they’d be cool and joking around again in a few minutes. ‘A close happy family, huh?’ he thought to himself and smiled._

* * *

Dream snapped out of his trance, laughing bitterly. ‘ _A close happy family? Bullshit_.’ 

Sapnap betrayed him; chose to side with the others. Dream didn’t plan on surrendering, but he didn’t plan on killing everyone, anyone, even. Sapnap just had to rub it in his face that he wasn’t with him anymore; that he believed that what he was doing was wrong and that he was a terrible terrible person. Dream couldn’t believe that one of his closest friends had chosen those powerless cretins over him, just because he was a bad person in his eyes, especially since he had good intentions and was just trying to bring everyone together, so he let the dreamon part of him take over, not enough to make him lose consciousness entirely and just go apeshit, but just enough to give him the right amount of power to eliminate everyone in the room. 

So there he was now, trying to find George in the nether, hoping that he, at least, was still with him. With a little more wandering, he finally found his friend, sitting at the edge of a floating island of netherrack, one push away from losing his last life. A smile made its way on Dream’s face as he approached George, “Geo-”

“Get the fuck away from me, Dream.”

Dream took a step back and took a better look at his friend’s back. He saw that his shoulders were shaking and deduced that he was crying. His previously sour mood softened a bit at the sight of his friend being vulnerable, leading him to crouch behind him and tap his shoulder “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Wha-” George turned around glaring at Dream. “What’s wrong? What the fuck do you mean what’s wrong? _YOU KILLED SAPNAP. YOU KILLED EVERYBODY. AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO ASK ‘WHAT’S WRONG’?_ ” 

Dream’s expression hardened, realizing that George wasn’t with him on this one, that he probably thought he was a bad person too, that he was gonna abandon him too. “ _TELL ME GEORGE. WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO? WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF YOU WERE IN MY POSITION, HM? I WAS JUST TRYING TO DO SOMETHING GOOD BUT A PERSON WHO I BELIEVED WOULD STAY WITH ME NO MATTER WHAT DECIDED TO BETRAY ME BECAUSE HE THOUGHT WHAT I WAS DOING WAS BAD! SAPNAP CHOSE THE OTHERS, GEORGE. WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?_ ” Dream screamed at George, expecting him to understand where he was coming from. Unfortunately for him, all that got from George was a look of disbelief, and even more screaming.

“Oh I don’t know, Dream. Maybe-” George stands up, making the other do so too, and stares into Dream’s eyes. “Maybe realize that what I was doing was _WRONG? TRY TO REPENT? TRY TO CHANGE? I DON’T KNOW, MAYBE NOT KILL SAID PERSON AND EVERYONE ELSE AROUND BECAUSE THEY’RE IMPORTANT TO ME?_ ” George sighs and rubs his eyes harshly, “you- you’re a bad person dream. You’re a terrible person. Don’t fucking come near me ever again.” 

George tries to leave Dream and go back to the overworld, but it was too late for him. Dream’s anger had gotten to him already, making him punch George, who lets out a scream as he barely holds on to the edge of the island. “ _DREAM, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? PULL ME UP, NOW_.”

“You’re no fucking different from him, huh,” Dream laughs as he runs his hand through his hair. “I thought we were family. I thought we were supposed to stick together till the end. But hey, morals, am I right?”

“Dream I’m not fucking kidding, pull me up!” 

“What was that one quote those L’manburg fuckers like so much again?” Dream tapped his chin, “ah yes, i think i remember. I think it was-” he smiled sinisterly. “ _It was never meant to be_.” Dream stepped on George’s hand, making him scream for help, fall to the lava and burn to his death. 

“No fucking way I’d help you. You couldn’t even do the same for me,” Dream huffs out as he tried to keep the tears that were threatening to spill from doing so. 

He laughs bitterly as he shouts and mocks his former ally, “ _Dream, help!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thank you for taking the time to read this, it means so much to me :DD
> 
> this is actually the first ever work that i finished! i like writing but i rarely do it because i either have no time, no inspiration, or just get really frustrated that i end up deleting everything so im actually really happy that i got to finish this xD


End file.
